Sasuke's Storm
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are stuck in a storm. Love confessions might just appear.


Hey! This is a one shot and it is a YAOI one shot! It's rated "M" and it has every right to be! So if you don't like NaruSasu pairings then this isn't the fic for you. Please comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters grrrr

The blonde haired ninja worked quick trying to find shelter. "Sasuke! Damnit you bastard! Where the hell are you?" No one answered the boy and he continued to look around for the Uchiha.

Around him trees and other objects flew as if gravity didn't exist. Suddenly the boy heard something behind him. He turned to see the dark haired Uchiha standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, where have you been?"

"Right now isn't the time to answer questions, Naruto."

The Uchiha looked up at something Naruto didn't see then quickly looked at Naruto.

Swiftly Sasuke ran towards the boy and grabbed him. They both went flying through the air and landed on the hard ground. The blue eyed boy fixed his blonde hair and looked at the ninja lying on the ground breathing hard.

"What did you do that for?"

"Can't you see you loser?"

Sasuke pointed to where they had been standing a few seconds ago. Where Naruto had been standing before there lay a thick tree.

"I….I could have been killed."

"Yeah, right then it would have sucked to be you."

"Yeah, well if you're expecting a thank you from me, then you're dreaming! I don't need you to go around saving me! Why don't you go save Sakura or something?"

"I wasn't expecting a thank you and I don't know where Sakura is or Kakashi for that matter."

"You lost our sensei!"

"So did you so shut up!"

Naruto didn't say anything only clenched his hands into fists. His blue eyes didn't leave the Uchiha as Sasuke's eyes turned from black to red. The dark haired ninja's sharingan pierced through the darkness that was now surrounding them.

"Naruto come on hurry up!"

The blonde boy did as he was told and followed the Uchiha. They weren't that far from the cellar door now. Sasuke grabbed the handle and pushed Naruto in then jumped in himself.

It was damp and cold in the small room. Sasuke looked around while Naruto sat and began starting a fire.

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't you come over here and make us a fire with your fire jutsu?"

"Uhhh. You really are an idiot aren't you? Fine, I'll make the damn fire."

The Uchiha slightly pushed Naruto to the side and began his hand signs. Soon the fire was lit and both boys were warm by the fire. Naruto constantly squirmed until Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

The boy moved further from Sasuke as felt a feeling of embarrassment reaching his face.

"It's nothing! And it's none of your damn business anyway!"

The dark haired Uchiha seemed hurt thought he tried to conceal his emotions. He slowly stood up and tried to hide his hurt pride by looking around the room.

"Well it looks like we'll be staying here for a while or at least until the storm stops." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't want to be stuck here with you! I'd rather die out in the storm!"

Sasuke turned towards the blonde ninja. "Well then get the hell out of here! You can go out in the storm and die for all I care."

Naruto's blue eyes grew as a small stream of tears came from both eyes. He pouted and looked up at the cute Uchiha. "You don't really mean that, do you Sasuke-kun?" He tried his best to look as innocent as possible.

"What did you just call me?" Naruto realized what he had done and covered his mouth. "I didn't mean it…I…you don't really mean what you said do you?"

"Quit changing the subject, Naruto! I'm not your Sasuke-kun and I never will be!" Naruto once again began pouting in an area away from the dark haired ninja. Inside his head, Sasuke thought about the blonde.

_He...he called me Sasuke-kun._ Sasuke soon noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep against the rock wall.

_He's so cute when he's asleep. I have to get closer. I have to… _Sasuke slowly edged toward the sleeping ninja and sat down beside him. His dark eyes fell onto Naruto's lips. _So soft looking. They're almost...inviting. Get a grip Sasuke! Quit being so damn stupid! He's Naruto for heaven's sake!_

_But still…_ Sasuke leaned closer to where his lips were no more than a few centimeters from the blonde boy's. Inside his body, the boy's heart was pounding. Sasuke inched closer to Naruto and barely brushed his lips against the other's.

_That…warmth, it's pleasing. So pleasing. I...I…I want more. Much more. He needs to be awake. To bare witness to my love and desire for him. Get it out of your mind Sasuke! Get these damn thoughts out of your mind now! No! I will have Naruto! Awake or asleep, it doesn't matter one way or another to me._

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and showed his blue eyes. He was shocked to see Sasuke so close to him. _Sasuke-kun…why…why are you this close? I know it can't be because…you don't. I know you don't, yet as I slept I could have sworn that I felt lips, your lips gently against mine._

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" Sasuke backed away so fast, he fell over. "Nothing…it was just that…well you…oh why should I tell you!" Naruto put his hands together and pouted. "Because I'm cute and deserve to know."

Sasuke looked away. _No duh, Naruto. I can't…mustn't…I won't give in. _Naruto continued to look at the dark haired boy. "Why won't you tell me?" "Because you don't need to know. Now come on, let's get to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." "Get to sleep, Naruto!" Still pouting, Naruto leaned back against the rock wall and was soon asleep again. Sasuke watched him and made sure that he was truly asleep.

_Now it's time. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I get what I want and I want you. _He slowly crawled toward the boy so as not to wake him. Then quickly, but as soundless and light as possible Sasuke began removing Naruto's clothing.

The Uchiha thought he had surly been caught when noise came from the blonde. Small moans escaped his mouth. _Stupid Naruto! You're just dreaming. _A smile formed across Naruto's face as Sasuke finished his job.

Blue eyes watched him closely yet unnoticeably. _And you say I'm the one who's unobservant, Sasuke. You don't even realize that I'm watching everything you do. You're minds too clouded with your lust filled dreams to see what's right in front of you._

Naruto's smile grew bigger as Sasuke began removing his own clothes. Soon Sasuke was as unprotected as Naruto. He leaned against the blonde and pushed his lips hard against Naruto's.

Sasuke's tongue snaked its way into Naruto's mouth and started an entrancing dance that Sasuke had longed for. "Naruto…I…think…I think I love you." Sasuke whispered into complete darkness expecting nothing for an answer in return.

A small voice answered him, though. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke was set back in shock. "Na…Naruto. You heard everything I said?" "Yes…and I love you too." Sasuke smiled at the blonde haired boy then kissed his lips again.

Naruto sighed as the Uchiha's hand ran up and down his bare back. Moans escaped his lips along with gentle sighs as Sasuke slowly kissed the blonde's neck. His teeth began digging into Naruto's skin as Naruto winced.

His nailed pierced the dark haired boy's skin, but the boy continued to bite. He began going lower down to Naruto's chest and soon lower than that. Both pleasure and pain filled the blonde ninja as Sasuke massaged Naruto's member as gently as he could.

"Sasuke" "Hm" Naruto paused then looked into the dark haired boy's eyes. "How long have you loved me?" The Uchiha blushed as he looked down at the ground. "For a very long time. That's why I would always try to beat you in everything. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was in love with you."

Small tears came to Naruto's eyes as he leaned closer to Sasuke. "At first I thought you were nothing but a jerk, but I started seeing a side to you that I liked. Before I could stop it, I loved you."

"Naruto…get your clothes on. We need to be ready to get out of this hell hole." "But…Sasuke-kun. I thought…" Sasuke turned to his blue eyed lover and ran his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto slightly moaned at this sign of affection. "Hurry." The blonde nodded and soon both he and the other boy were completely dressed just as they had been before. When Naruto looked over at Sasuke, he saw that the Uchiha's eyes were slightly closed.

The dark haired boy then felt something warm pushed up against his side and looked down. There sleeping against him was Naruto with a smile across his youthful face. Sasuke smiled at the boy.

Suddenly the blonde ninja's eyes opened and stared up at the smiling Uchiha. Naruto sat up and slid into Sasuke's arms. He slowly smiled as the boy leaned closer to the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke's hand slowly ran against Naruto's cheek bringing him closer until they were about an inch apart. Naruto's chest started pounding as did Sasuke's. Their lips brushed against each others as a sound came from above.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?" It was Sakura's voice. The pink haired girl moved away some of the debris with the help of Kakashi to reveal Sasuke and Naruto so close. She almost fainted while Kakashi looked in surprise.

"Well boys…it looks like we didn't pick a good time." Both boys blushed and grabbed Kakashi's outreaching hand to get out. When they were both out, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at him.

The boy returned the smile and they remained holding each others hands while they walked home with Sakura, still shocked and emotionally destroyed, followed with Kakashi next to her.

Later that night Naruto and Sasuke lay on the floor with their blankets up to their waists and thought about what they had seen on the way back to Sasuke's house. The Uchiha turned to face the blonde.

"That storm made everything terrible. It messed up everything." Naruto smirked cutely at the boy and ran his hand down Sasuke's chest. "It didn't mess **everything **up." Sasuke smiled back and slowly kissed the blonde, his one and only love.

Ha! I finished! I finally sat my ass down at the computer and finished typing this thing without skipping around to other fanfics of mine! Yeah! Please review cause it took a lot of determination to sit down and finish this. At one point I thought about just forgetting it all together and not finishing it but my annoying friend/co-author forced me. So please please please review!


End file.
